vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett es una bruja muy poderosa (actualmente sin poder), una ex cazadora sobrenatural y uno de los principales personajes femeninos de . Ella era, hasta hace poco, el ancla al otro lado. Mientras ella ocupaba el papel de consejera y confidente para todos sus amigos, Bonnie es una bruja decidida, pero empática, que descubrió sus poderes justo a tiempo para ayudar a su familia y amigos. Al principio, antes de que Bonnie descubriera su verdadera herencia como bruja, Bonnie se había descrito como una psíquica. Ella es la mejor amiga de Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, y su ex-novio, Jeremy Gilbert. Ella ha conocido a Caroline, Elena, Tyler y Matt desde su infancia. Ella también es muy amiga de Stefan Salvatore y Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie estaba en una relación romántica con Lorenzo St. John antes de su muerte. Bonnie es conocida por tener muchas tendencias de heroína. Ella es vista como muy compasiva, empática, servicial, muy desinteresada (al punto del martirio) y auto sacrificada. Bonnie está en varias ocasiones lista para sacrificarse por su familia y amigos sin ninguna duda o sin un segundo pensamiento. Como sus poderes han aumentado, Bonnie intensificó en cada oportunidad de cambiar su vida por los de sus amigos. Por suerte, cuando Bonnie estaba viva y bien, sus habilidades de lanzamiento de hechizos definitivamente fueron útiles cuando los originales llegaron a Mystic Falls. Desde que ganó el poder de la expresión, que se considera una forma de Magia Oscura, más adelante en la serie, Bonnie se había convertido en uno de los personajes más poderosos en el universo de la serie. Ella fue capaz de derribar a dos miembros de la familia Original con mucha facilidad. Bonnie también era poderosa y lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el primer ser inmortal del mundo, Silas. Bonnie intentó usar el espíritu, la expresión y la magia oscura de una vez para traer a Jeremy de los muertos. Sus Grams le advirtieron que ninguna magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar la voluntad de la Naturaleza, pero Bonnie se negó a escuchar. Era demasiado para ella y mientras ella se las arreglaba para traer a Jeremy de vuelta, la mató en el proceso. Qetsiyah, su antepasado muy antiguo y poderoso, transfirió el estatus de Ancla al otro lado de Amara a Bonnie, permitiéndole que existiera a ambos lados de los vivos y los muertos. Sin embargo, Bonnie se vio obligada a sentir el dolor de toda muerte sobrenatural y ya no tenía acceso a la poderosa magia que una vez tuvo. Después de que Markos violentamente rompió su camino fuera del otro lado con la ayuda de los viajeros, comenzó a desmoronarse como su resurrección antinatural desequilibrada. La sangre de los últimos doppelgängers vivos de Silas y Amara (Stefan y Elena) utilizados en el hechizo también invirtió la magia que estaba sosteniendo al otro lado juntos, que luego comenzó a implosionarse sobre sí mismo. Esto amenazó a Bonnie con muerte permanente viendo como era El Ancla a este purgatorio sobrenatural. A pesar de un gran esfuerzo de parte de ella y de su amiga para salvar al otro lado, finalmente se destruyó por completo, y con ella, Bonnie, junto con Damon, también murieron juntos el mismo día. Ambos eran las últimas personas que quedaban en el otro lado cuando cayó a su alrededor. Bonnie pasó sus últimos momentos con él y finalmente, sus muertes fueron marcadas por una luz blanca que lo rodeó y los envolvió. Bonnie y Damon se encontraron viviendo el mismo día, el día 10 de mayo de 1994, durante los últimos cuatro meses. Aunque Damon mantuvo sus habilidades vampíricas, Bonnie no fue capaz de hacer magia en esta dimensión desconocida en la que estaban atrapados. Algunas pistas comenzaron a surgir que sugerían que los dos no estaban solos, lo que culminó con la aparición de Kai, un muy poderoso Bruja que fue miembro del Coven Gemini y fue encarcelado en 1994, por los crímenes atroces que cometió contra su propia familia. Cuando Kai estaba a punto de matar a Damon intentando apuñalarlo, Bonnie llegó justo a tiempo y recuperó su magia ante la perspectiva de perder al único amigo, compañero y amado que tenía con ella, atrapar a Kai dentro de las paredes de fuego y darle a Damon el Abriéndose para llevar a Kai hacia abajo. Al capturar a Kai, reveló que la magia de Bonnie es la clave para escapar dondequiera que se hayan encontrado los tres. Más tarde, Bonnie y Damon ganan la llave de lo que necesitan para volver a casa, que es un artefacto que se llama el Ascendente. Bonnie y Damon intentan finalmente ir a casa y escapar de la dimensión sin Kai, sin embargo, Kai interfiere con el plan de Damon y Bonnie para ir a casa. Kai termina disparando a Bonnie en el estómago con una flecha, hiriéndola mortalmente. Kai amenaza a Damon con un ultimátum: o toma el Ascendant, se va a casa y se va sin Bonnie para siempre o él decide salvar a Bonnie, dejando las posibilidades de que él y Bonnie regresen a casa perdidos para siempre. Damon elige a este último y decide salvar a una mortalmente herida Bonnie con el uso de su sangre de vampiro. Sin embargo, Kai interfiere de nuevo y Kai apuñala a Damon con una flecha. Mientras que Damon se distrae con Kai como Kai lo está sosteniendo abajo, Damon pide para que Bonnie salga de la dimensión misma sin él y Kai mientras que ella tiene la ocasión. Sin embargo, Bonnie elige usar su magia para sacar a Kai de Damon, luego lanza al Ascendiente en las manos de Damon, forzándolo a irse a casa sin ella. Un maltrecho y angustiado Damon termina mirando a Bonnie horrorizada ante la idea de dejarla atrás con Kai. Bonnie se sacrifica una vez más y decide recibir a Damon de vuelta a casa, salvándolo de Kai mientras se queda atrás. A partir de ahora, Bonnie ha escapado del mundo penitenciario. Al principio, ella estaba atascada allí con sólo Kai, que pasó su tiempo emocionalmente, mentalmente y físicamente torturando a Bonnie. Kai terminó recobrando magia a través de la hoja de su hermana, en la que había escondido su magia en 1994. Y Kai, también terminó recibiendo la sangre de una bruja Bennett después de apuñalar a Bonnie con la misma hoja, dejándola sola para morir, mientras Escapó del mundo carcelario por primera vez en 18 años. Bonnie eventualmente se liberó del mundo de la prisión usando el poder de la sangre de Qetsiyah/la lápida de Slias. Después de su regreso del mundo de la prisión, Bonnie cambia drásticamente y se pone en primer lugar, sin embargo, también muestra varios signos de PTSD, como ser incapaz de adaptarse a otras personas. Con el tiempo, Bonnie vuelve a su vieja vida, pero la culpa de Kai le lleva a tratar de disculparse con Bonnie, quien busca venganza finalmente encarcela a Kai en el mundo de la prisión de 1903. Después de esto, Kai se libera y, como venganza, vincula la vida de Bonnie a Elena a través de una poderosa maldición que mantendrá a Elena en coma mientras Bonnie esté viva. Bonnie se había escondido en una sala de psiquiatría, debido al hecho de que la Armería la ha estado buscando durante los últimos tres años. Tras el descubrimiento de la enfermedad causada por las pastillas antihumanas de la Armada, se reveló que Bonnie estaba infectada, ya que ha estado tomando las mismas píldoras para evitar que se ubique en la Armería. Como no había cura para su enfermedad, Rayna acordó trasladar su vida a Bonnie. Después de este ritual, Bonnie se convirtió en la cazadora en lugar de Rayna Cruz. Después de que Damon destruyó el cadáver del último chamán, rompiendo así la conexión de Bonnie con él, perdió sus habilidades como una cazadora. Sin embargo, su magia no regresó, dejándola devastada por la pérdida de sus poderes y Enzo y Damon. Bonnie es miembro y una de las últimas brujas sobrevivientes de la familia Bennett. Vida Temprana thumb|Bonnie de niña con su madre Abby. Bonnie Sheila Bennett nació el 5 de febrero de 1993 a Rudy Hopkins y Abigail "Abby" Bennett en Mystic Falls, Virginia. Ella es la más joven y última miembro conocido de la familia Bennett. Algún tiempo cuando Bonnie era una niña pequeña, su madre la había abandonado, después de haber matado al Vampiro Original, Mikael y perdiendo todos sus poderes, para proteger a su mejor amiga Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, hija adoptiva Elena, que es un doppelgänger Petrova Necesario para romper la maldición híbrida de Klaus. Debido a que su madre abandonó a ella ya su padre casi nunca siendo una parte de su vida, Bonnie experimentó el abandono parental severo. Se podría suponer que desde que su madre la abandonó, que fue su Grams quien había criado a Bonnie durante la mayor parte de su vida. A pesar de que no está implícito, parece que su padre, Rudy, le dio el nombre de soltera de Bonnie Abby "Bennett", aunque las razones de esto son desconocidas. Durante la niñez de Bonnie, Bonnie se convirtió en mejores amigas con Caroline Forbes y Elena. Cuando Bonnie tenía nueve años, perdió su peluche favorito, la Sra. Cuddles. En cuanto a su personalidad, es moral, apasionada, opinativa, libre de espíritu, decidida, decidida, defiende ferozmente su opinión y es incapaz de callar lo que ella piensa que es correcto. Ella es también extremadamente compasiva, amable, empática, cariñosa, amistosa, gregaria y protectora, especialmente de las que ama. Bonnie también es conocido por ser un mártir; Extremadamente auto sacrificado y desinteresado y ella siempre está dispuesta a poner las necesidades de su familia, amigos y seres queridos antes de sí misma. Ella siempre hará todo lo posible para proteger a la gente que ama y ayudar a otros en necesidad sin pedir nada a cambio. Bonnie también se muestra ser un romántico, alguien que encuentra consuelo en el amor y el romance, aunque al principio, ella está más centrado en su identidad como una bruja y proteger a sus amigos. Debido a las opiniones de Bonnie sobre los vampiros y su forma de vida (debido al hecho de que los vampiros tienen que alimentarse de seres humanos y sangre humana para sobrevivir, aumentando así sus posibilidades de dañar a personas inocentes), esto a menudo la hace parecer una persona prejuiciosa y de juicio de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Bonnie finalmente llega a aceptar vampiros y vampirismo e incluso les ayuda y se hace amigo de ellos (ya que sus dos mejores amigas Elena y Caroline son vampiros), a pesar de que los vampiros y brujas son conocidos por ser enemigos naturales. El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Bonnie tiene quince años y es estudiante de primer año en Mystic Falls High School y también está ayudando a su pueblo a prepararse para la Ceremonia de Iluminación de Mystic Falls Tree. Bonnie lanzó una bola de nieve en Elena y también reveló que su padre la está llevando en un viaje y que ella faltaría la Navidad con sus amigos, así que Elena reveló que ella iba a convencer a sus padres de dejar a Bonnie permanecer para las vacaciones pues " Nunca he pasado unas vacaciones aparte unas de otras. El 22 de diciembre de 2008, Bonnie es una estudiante de segundo año en Mystic Falls High School, en este momento. Su abuela materna Sheila Bennett en un momento trató de explicarle a Bonnie su herencia de brujas, aunque Bonnie descartó esto porque pensaba que su abuela estaba borracha y antes del comienzo de la serie, trató de explicarle a Bonnie otra vez su herencia de brujas ( Aunque Bonnie dijo que ella era psíquica). Inconsciente, durante los acontecimientos de la Primera Temporada y el 22 de diciembre de 2011, a estas alturas Bonnie le habría contado a Elena su herencia. Bonnie y Elena vieron el discurso de Elizabeth Forbes durante la ceremonia de iluminación de árboles y también Bonnie y sus amigos secretos de Santa y Stefan Salvatore dio a Caroline un globo de nieve clave de Mystic Falls, que decepcionó a ella y también le dio a Bonnie un regalo. Personalidad |-|Humana/Bruja= thumb|220px Al principio de la serie, Bonnie era una persona de buen corazón, burbujeante, dulce, amante de la diversión, animada y optimista. Con respecto a otras personas, Bonnie se describe para ser amable, cálida, simpática, cariñosa, compasiva, empática, desinteresada y abnegada. Bonnie ha demostrado que ella hace una amiga muy cariñosa, dedicada, leal y cariñosa. Bonnie podría ser considerada una persona muy espiritual y ella originalmente se identifica como una psíquica antes de descubrir su identidad como una bruja, así como su herencia de brujas. En el principio, Bonnie era una persona optimista que siempre eligió ver lo positivo en las cosas. Sin embargo, a medida que la serie continúa y Bonnie comienza a sufrir un dolor inmenso, la pérdida, el dolor y la tragedia, así como las pérdidas de las personas cercanas a ella (más notablemente, su Grams y Jeremy), comienza a ser mucho más grave e incluso Persona depresiva Aunque ha demostrado que generalmente es una persona positiva y optimista, también ha demostrado que es capaz de ser depresiva, retraída, martirizada y apática. Después de que su Grams muera en la primera temporada, se distanció de Elena y sus amigos en Mystic Falls. Su dolor era tan malo que Bonnie había dejado la ciudad por unas semanas para escapar. A pesar de todo el dolor, la pérdida y el sufrimiento que ha soportado, Bonnie sigue siendo bastante fuerte, especialmente ante el peligro y la adversidad. Ella ha demostrado que está dispuesta a poner su propio dolor personal en el quemador para prestar atención a las necesidades de sus seres queridos. Se podría argumentar que Bonnie está demasiado emocionalmente invertido o involucrado en las vidas de sus amigos y esta es probablemente la razón por Bonnie nunca parece encontrar un largo período de alegría o felicidad. Bonnie sigue siendo la persona que es profundamente leal a sus amigos, incluso a través de todos los desafíos que han enfrentado. Mientras que Bonnie se ha hecho amigo y le gusta Stefan, ella sigue siendo cordial con su hermano mayor, Damon, a pesar de las acciones de Damon que han afectado profundamente incluyendo convertir a su madre en un vampiro. Bonnie también ve lo bueno en Damon y cree que tiene el potencial de ser una buena persona y que hay esperanza para él si toma las decisiones correctas. El rasgo más definitorio de Bonnie, así como su mayor debilidad, es su compasión, su desinterés y su devoción y lealtad eterna hacia sus amigos y su disposición a sacrificarse o mártir constantemente por ellos y por el bien mayor. Múltiples veces a lo largo de la serie, Bonnie utiliza sus poderes y habilidades como una bruja para salvar a la gente que cuida, así como a los inocentes, a pesar de saber las consecuencias. Aunque cada miembro de su familia le ha advertido sobre las consecuencias de algunos de los hechizos que ha realizado, Bonnie cree que es su deber proteger, salvar y ayudar a sus amigos a toda costa. A pesar de su fuerza frente a la pérdida, todos los trágicos acontecimientos que le han sucedido a ella ya sus amigos han llevado su carga emocional, mental y espiritual sobre ella, particularmente con la muerte de Jeremy. Aunque Bonnie pone una fachada de fuerza y valor, ella ha demostrado que en el fondo, ella es muy emocionalmente vulnerable y ella está en necesidad de amor, comodidad y apoyo. El dolor de Bonnie por la pérdida de Jeremy le permitió ser manipulado por Silas en el acuerdo de destruir el velo entre el reino del viviente y el purgatorio sobrenatural (el otro lado) sólo para traer a Jeremy de nuevo sabiendo que también traería de vuelta a cada sobrenatural muerto siendo. Desde que se encontró en una "realidad de bolsillo" o una dimensión de otro mundo con Damon después de ser aparentemente destruida junto con la implosión de otro lado, Bonnie ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo juntos a pesar del estrés y la frustración de tener que vivir el mismo día Y de nuevo con la única persona a la que le gusta menos (o eso dice), creyendo que sus Grams se aseguraban de encontrar el camino de regreso al plano físico. |-|Fantasma/El Ancla del otro lado= thumb|left Como ancla al otro lado, Bonnie parecía haber perdido sus habilidades como bruja. Bonnie experimentaría el dolor de todos los seres sobrenaturales muertos pasando a través de ella. Ella trataría de mantener el dolor que experimentaba como el ancla en secreto para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por ella. Al principio, Bonnie sufrió ese dolor sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin embargo Jeremy pronto descubrió el precio que pagó cuando Jesse pasó por Bonnie. A diferencia del ancla anterior que era Amara, Bonnie tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, así como sus gramos en el otro lado. Esto es lo que mantuvo a Bonnie cuerda, ya que Amara estaba sola y petrificada lo que ayudó enormemente a su personalidad compensada y loca. Como ancla, Bonnie tiene la habilidad de existir tanto en el mundo físico como en el Otro Lado, dándole una visión de cosas que no todos los vivientes o no-muertos pueden conocer. El destino de Bonnie está ligado a la existencia del Otro Lado. Cuando Markos fue traído de vuelta por Los Viajeros desde el otro lado, comenzó a colapsar y desmoronarse. Con la lenta destrucción del otro lado, el destino de los otros espíritus causó que algunos seres fueran aspirados a la Dimensión Oscura (también conocida como succionada en el olvido) como Silas (Katherine fue tomada antes del colapso de The Other Side). Incluso cuando era evidente que su destino estaba sellado junto con la destrucción de The Other Side, ella seguía siendo desinteresada y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, acelerando la destrucción del Anchor para salvar a su familia y amigos. En particular, ella quería que su Grams pasara a través de ella, volviéndola a la vida, aunque ella fue capaz de encontrar una escapatoria para Bonnie y le dijo que ella había encontrado la paz sabiendo que ella (Bonnie) encontraría la suya. Antes del colapso total del Otro Lado, además de Grams, Lexi es el otro único espíritu conocido que ha encontrado la paz verdadera. Bonnie, con la ayuda de Liv lanzando el hechizo de Resurrección, pudo devolver a sus amigos fallecidos (Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Elena, Enzo, Tyler, etc.) permitiéndoles escapar del olvido antes de que se derrumbara por completo. Al final, Bonnie y Damon "murieron" juntos mientras miraban a una luz blanca brillante mientras el Otro Lado se derrumbaba con Bonnie preguntando, "¿Crees que va a doler?". |-|Humana/Cazadora Sobrenatural= Al final del episodio Kill 'Em All, Bonnie se convierte en la nueva cazadora sobrenatural, después de que Rayna Cruz ofreció sacrificar su última vida para salvar a Bonnie de morir de su sangre, lo cual es tóxico para las brujas. Sin embargo, Rayna no sólo le dio su última vida a Bonnie, sino que la convirtió en la siguiente cazadora, como un acto final de venganza contra el vampiro, Damon Salvatore, un enemigo de Rayna y el mejor amigo de Bonnie, sabiendo que convertir a su mejor amigo en La cazadora se vuelve contra él y con la ayuda del descendiente final de uno de los chamanes que transformó a Rayna en la cazadora para hacer el hechizo para transferir el instinto del cazador a Bonnie, Rayna entonces se suicida antes de que Damon pudiera reaccionar o detenerla. Como la cazadora, Bonnie ahora desarrollará el instinto de cazador de Rayna, lo que le hará crecer un odio extremo hacia todo tipo de vampiros y esto hará que sea una amenaza para los protagonistas de la serie y sus mejores amigos; Damon, Stefan, Caroline y su propio novio, Enzo, deteniéndose en nada hasta que los haya matado a todos. Como la cazadora, Bonnie ya no podía usar la magia, probablemente debido al efecto de la sangre de la cazadora sobre las brujas. En Requiem for a Dream, Bonnie está ahora plagada de pesadillas sobre vampiros y los ve como el enemigo, a pesar de que los buenos vampiros como Enzo y Caroline le ayudan cuando la visitan dentro de sus sueños, pero Bonnie es Mostrados sin remordimientos por su clase y parecen sin emoción, burlándose de ellos, incluso tratando de herir sus sentimientos antes de apuñalarlos, ya pesar de que la Piedra de Phoenix/la espada fue destruida, se muestra que una vez que apuñaló a Enzo ya Caroline en un sueño, en la vida real. Mientras atacaba, Damon mostró una gran ira hacia él más que cualquier otro, sobre todo debido a su traición de elegir a desecar hasta que Elena se despierta, sin decirle cara a cara primero. Debido a esto, tuvo un gran resentimiento hacia él durante tres años, que parece ser amplificada como la cazadora, y con la fuerza y el odio combinados para Damon, era imparable y claramente quería que muriera. No parecía preocuparse por los intentos de Damon de traer a la vieja Bonnie de vuelta y le muestra el lugar conmemorativo que sus amigos sostuvieron para ella después de su muerte. Ella es detenida por Matt a través de la tranquilidad, justo antes de que estuviera lista para terminar con la vida de Damon. Pero eso no parecía hacer mucho a su naturaleza determinada cuando ella despierta y ataca a Matt, haciéndole inconsciente, y totalmente impulsado por su odio hacia Damon. En Gods and Monsters, Bonnie es completamente superada por el instinto de la cazadora, ya que ella siente los sentimientos y emociones de Caroline y Enzo desde que los marcó, y tiene la intención de cazarlos y matarlos, sin embargo, está muy claro que ella no quiere Para hacerles daño, pero no puede controlar su instinto de cazador para matar a los que ha marcado, mucho como Rayna. Ella se volvió muy descuidada e imprudente en sus acciones como la cazadora, con sus intentos de matar a Caroline, cuando dejó a Matt herido y solo para seguir cazándola. Ella se volvió muy emocional y molesta cuando se vio obligada a matar a su novio Enzo por el instinto del cazador, incluso insistiendo en que él debía luchar contra ella para detenerla, pero ella era demasiado fuerte. Por suerte, Damon puso fin a su tiempo como la cazadora cuando se quemó el cuerpo del último descendiente chamánico, deteniéndola de matar a Enzo y llevarla de vuelta a la normalidad. Finalmente pudo perdonar a Damon por querer desecarse de ella hasta que Elena se despierte. Apariencia :Artículo Principal: Bonnie Bennett / Apariencia Físicamente, Bonnie es una mujer joven muy hermosa y atractiva. Ella es bastante exótica y tiene una belleza "etérea" con un aire de misterio femenino. Bonnie tiene una belleza muy emotiva y mágica y es casi uniformemente femenina, en la que posee algo de un aura frágil y enigmática. Bonnie tiene características faciales suaves y suaves y ella tiene algo de una apariencia delicada. También hay algo más bien soñador acerca de su apariencia física. Bonnie tiene un rostro en forma de corazón, con las mejillas llenas y una barbilla puntiaguda. Bonnie tiene ojos muy expresivos, conmovedores, soñadores y hermosos; Son grandes, redondos y en forma de almendra que se ven a ser verde oliva en la coloración. Sus ojos casi tienen una sensación de un océano ilimitado; Una calidad etérea que es muy difícil de identificar. Tiene perfecta forma de cejas arqueadas que enmarcan sobre sus ojos límpidos y conmovedores. Ella tiene una nariz agradable, esbelta y recta. Bonnie tiene labios bien formados, llenos y sensuales, con dientes rectos y una sonrisa cálida y generosa. Ella tiene la piel clara y suave de color marrón claro o la tez con el pelo largo, lujoso marrón oscuro o pelo ondulado negro suave. Después de haber sido una animadora, Bonnie tiene una figura delgada pero atlética. Bonnie también es bastante pequeña en unos 5'2" y ella es la más corta entre ella, Elena y Caroline (con Caroline es la más alta). Bonnie regularmente cambia su peinado, en las primeras estaciones, ella tenía su pelo con regularidad en estilo muy apretado Rizos y, a veces, ondas suaves, sin embargo, en las últimas temporadas, su pelo es mucho más recto y la longitud es algo más corto.Su sentido de la moda o el estilo se describe como gitana chic con un poco de tendencia hippie y se viste de manera casual con Pero en ocasiones especiales, ella se disfrazará con ropa de moda y más elegante, como lo demuestran varias danzas y fiestas, le gusta vestirse de disfraz.En la primera parte de la primera temporada, su estilo era muy" Normal", vaqueros regulares, pantalones vaqueros azules con camisetas de color, pero en épocas posteriores empezó a usar un estilo más "único", con cardaduras florales y chamuscados, chaquetas oscuras y accesorios a juego como collares largos y colgantes con pendientes pequeños, Que Bonnie es visto regularmente vistiendo. En la cuarta temporada, su estilo maduró y comenzó a usar ropa y zapatos más oscuros, como los verdes oscuros y el negro. Ella usa regularmente los cardigans y las tapas con un cierto tipo de estampado floral con los pantalones vaqueros o las polainas, y ocasionalmente; Tal como para la graduación, usó un vestido floral de la impresión con sus baratijas debajo de su vestido rojo. En las primeras partes de la quinta temporada, su apariencia y traje cuando murió permanece sin cambios. Sin embargo, cuando volvió al plano físico, le cortaron el pelo en un corto movimiento. Su estilo es mucho más relajado y ella ha visto en más tops sin mangas que antes. Bonnie de vez en cuando usa maquillaje, sólo por lo general para ocasiones especiales tales como fiestas en las que usará accesorios y maquillaje para complementar su elección de atuendo, sin embargo a diario, ella lleva poco o ningún maquillaje y Bonnie es más de una belleza natural. Después de ser resucitado como el ancla, ella cortó su pelo a la longitud de la barbilla, en un estilo recto bob corte. En la temporada 7, su pelo ha crecido hasta la longitud del hombro y lo lleva en rizos sueltos. Tres años más tarde, se le ve con la longitud de la barbilla, recto, bob cortar el pelo estilo de nuevo. Poderes y Habilidades *'Canalización:' El acto de canalización o dibujar otras formas de energía y el poder, centrándose en eventos celestiales. *'Conjuración:' El acto de llamar, mandar, o convocar a un elemento, objeto, persona, o el espíritu que ya existen. *'Control de Elemental:' El acto de controlar y manipular los elementos de aire, tierra, fuego, agua y clima. *'Control de la Mente:' El acto de controlar y manipular las mentes de los seres humanos (igual que la imposición). *'Cuidado con Impresionante:' El acto de desconcertantes y haciendo a alguien inconsciente. *'Causar dolor:' El acto de crear y de causar un dolor insoportable en otra persona, especialmente los vampiros. *'Precognición:' El acto de prever los acontecimientos futuros y los acontecimientos. *'El lanzamiento de hechizos:' El acto de cambiar y controlar los eventos de influencia mágica. *'Telekinesis:' El acto de controlar y manipular a los movimientos de objetos y personas. *'Brew de las brujas:' El acto de elaboración de la cerveza y preparando elixires y pociones sobrenaturales que contienen propiedades místicas. Debilidades Bonnie tiene todas las debilidades típicas de un humano/bruja. Bruja Como bruja, tiene una debilidad específica y terminal a la sangre de Rayna que suprimirá su magia y, en última instancia, la matará. El ancla al otro lado Como el ancla al otro lado, ella es susceptible a la magia. Cuando la magia que le hizo el ancla fue manipular, se desentrañó en última instancia. Cazadora Como la cazadora ella sufre del instinto del cazador, un impulso sobrenatural para cazar y matar vampiros. Ahora, en la octava vida de la cazadora, es mortal (sin auto-resurrección) y finalmente sucumbirá a la muerte como cualquier otro humano. Relaciones Sheila Bennett :Artículo Principal: Bonnie y Sheila thumb|Bonnie y Sheila Al principio, escuchamos a Bonnie mencionar muchas veces que su Grams dice que ella es una bruja. Al principio ella piensa que su gramo es loco, pero Bonnie entonces comienza a experimentar cosas inexpiable y sobrenaturales. Finalmente cree que es una bruja. Cuando Bonnie estaba en las primeras etapas de aprender magia, visitaría a su abuela los fines de semana. Cuando Bonnie no sabía lo que estaba pasando con sus habilidades, fue a buscar ayuda. Grams explicó la historia de la familia Bennett y también enseñó sus hechizos. Cuando Bonnie y Elena fueron secuestrados, Grams consiguió que Stefan los salvara a ambos. Grams también ayudó a abrir la tumba, para que Damon saliera de la ciudad. Después de que Grams y Bonnie abrieran la tumba, Grams se acostó en el agotamiento. Sin embargo, el hechizo terminó siendo demasiado para su cuerpo para manejar y ella murió. Bonnie fue devastada y tomó algunas semanas de la escuela después de su entierro. Desde entonces, Bonnie ha tomado la brujería mucho más en serio. Después de romperse el velo entre los vivos y los muertos, un vasto grupo de espíritus regresan a Mystic Falls, incluyendo a Sheila Bennett. Después de que ella revela a Bonnie que el equilibrio de la naturaleza ha sido compensado, juntos Bonnie y Sheila realizar un hechizo que destruyó The Original Witch's Talisman. Antes de su partida, Sheila le da palabras de aliento a Bonnie, recordándole su fuerza, y lo orgullosa que está de lo lejos que Bonnie ha llegado. Cuando Elena se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, Bonnie trató de sacar su espíritu humano del Otro Lado, pero Sheila la detuvo, quien le advirtió de la oscura magia que estaba usando y dejar de jugar con la Naturaleza. Cuando ella continuó haciéndolo, Bonnie vio cómo su abuela moría justo enfrente de ella. Ahora que Bonnie está también en el otro lado, ahora pueden presumiblemente permanecer juntos después de que le dijo a Jeremy que ella "tiene las brujas" y ella dejó la mano de Sheila de la tenencia. Después de pasar tiempo en el otro lado juntos, vienen a encontrar que las brujas están notando que la dimensión se está derrumbando, gracias a Markos. Después de que el otro lado comience a chupar las almas sobrenaturales perdidas en el olvido, Sheila menciona cómo es orgullosa ella es tener la oportunidad de mirar Bonnie crecer. Los dos comparten un sincero adiós antes de que Sheila encuentre paz, más allá del otro lado Elena Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Elena y Bonnie thumb|Elena y Bonnie Elena es una de las mejores amigas de Bonnie desde su infancia. Ella es la primera persona que Bonnie dice que es una bruja. Bonnie ha dicho que "ama a Elena como una hermana" y ha dicho que ella "moriría por ella". Están muy cerca y harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. Después de que Elena y los hermanos Salvatore indirectamente causan la muerte de Sheila Bennett, su amistad pasa por un parche áspero temporal. Su amistad se reavivó más tarde, y siguieron siendo los mejores amigos. Después de la muerte de Jeremy, Elena apaga su humanidad, y más tarde ataca a Bonnie en el baile en un intento de matarla, causando otra tensión en su amistad. Después de que Elena voltee su humanidad de nuevo, se arreglan y Elena se disculpa por sus acciones, a lo que Bonnie responde: "No eras tú. Sé lo que es eso, yo no fui yo por mucho tiempo", en referencia a (Expresión) que tiene un efecto en su mente. Permanecen cerca hasta que Kai Parker une sus vidas en la sexta temporada y se ven obligados a vivir sin el otro. En la actualidad, Bonnie y Elena nunca más volverán a verse Bonnie debe morir una muerte natural con el fin de despertar a una Elena durmiendo. Los dos comparten una emotiva escena de despedida en el final de la temporada en la sexta temporada y después, Bonnie sella el cuerpo dormido de Elena en la cripta Salvatore hasta que despierta. Bonnie actualmente extraña a Elena ya que se ve obligada a continuar sin ella. Caroline Forbes :Artículo Principal: Caroline y Bonnie thumb|Caroline y Bonnie La amistad entre Bonnie y Caroline es una que se ha hecho más fuerte después de que Bonnie perfeccionó su brujería y Caroline se convirtió en un vampiro. Antes de que fueran animadoras en la escuela secundaria y que también eran mejores amigos de Elena Gilbert. Caroline era una chica superficial que envidiaba a Elena y generalmente hablaba con Bonnie al respecto. Después de que Caroline se convirtiera en vampiro, Bonnie se enojó por esto y arremetió contra Damon, pero finalmente el amor de Bonnie por su amiga superó su natural aversión por los vampiros y los dos eran mejores amigos de nuevo. Después de que los hermanos Salvatore mataron a la madre de Bonnie, ella guardó el cadáver en la casa de Caroline y fue Caroline quien le explicó a Elena la tensión que puso en Bonnie siendo amiga de Elena. A lo largo de las muchas temporadas, Caroline y Bonnie han estado continuamente allí una para otra a pesar de sus desacuerdos. Además de que Elena esté involucrada, Caroline y Bonnie nunca han compartido un desacuerdo hasta la temporada siete, cuando Bonnie se ve obligada a convertirse en una Cazadora Supernatural. Caroline está intentando actualmente ahorrar a Bonnie de una miseria de por vida de ser obligado a cazar vampiros. Después de salvar a Bonnie, su amistad es casi inmediatamente restaurada cuando comienzan a rastrear al monstruo de la Armería y Damon y Enzo. Lucy Bennett thumb|Bonnie y Lucy Lucy parecía ser la amiga de Katherine. Ella apareció en Masquerade. Ella es una bruja y también prima de Bonnie. Realizó un hechizo que unía a Elena con Katherine para protegerla. Después de que Bonnie supiera que podía confiar en Lucy, entregó la piedra lunar. Lucy sofocó a Katherine y después le dio a Bonnie la piedra lunar y salió de la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de irse le dijo a Bonnie que era una buena bruja y que necesitaba seguir luchando. También le aseguró a Bonnie que la vería nuevamente, sin embargo, esto todavía no se ha visto en la pantalla. Jeremy Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Jeremy y Bonnie. thumb|Jeremy y Bonnie Jeremy fue el primero en desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Bonnie y el primero en expresar el deseo de una relación más romántica entre los dos. Sin embargo, Bonnie era reacio, pensando en él como el "hermano pequeño" de Elena, pero finalmente dio en sus sentimientos por él. Jeremy y Bonnie luego iniciaron una relación después de que obtuvieron la bendición de Elena para seguir adelante. Jeremy es sobreprotector de Bonnie; Probablemente porque no quiere perderla como sus dos últimas novias. Bonnie ha demostrado su amor por Jeremy cuando ella lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, no importa la consecuencia. Sin embargo, después de Bonnie lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, comenzó a ver y hablar con el fantasma de su ex-novia, mucho por el descontento de Bonnie. Elena cogió a Jeremy besando a Anna, luego informó a Caroline quien a su vez le transmitió esta información a Bonnie. Una Bonnie con el corazón roto termina su relación. En la muerte y la doncella, confiesan su amor el uno al otro y besan. En el hogar, Bonnie queda atrapada en el otro lado con Damon, poniendo así fin a su relación. Sin embargo, en la sexta temporada, los dos reactivar su amistad y decidir la ruptura. Jeremy está actualmente lejos de Mystic Falls y preferiría perseguir a su vida persiguiendo vampiros que estar con ella en Mystic Falls. Además, Bonnie quería explorar a sí misma después de darse cuenta de que ha cambiado como persona. Damon Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Damon y Bonnie thumb|Damon y Bonnie Damon y Bonnie comenzaron primero como enemigos que solían trabajar juntos para salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos. Sin embargo, al final de la temporada 5, se quedan atrapados en The Other Side juntos, y toman las manos mientras son absorbidos por una luz blanca. Más tarde descubren que están atrapados en un Mundo Penitenciario de 1994. Trabajan juntos para encontrar una salida y formar una alianza para derrocar a Kai. Durante este tiempo, son capaces de pasar de su pasado y convertirse en mejores amigos. Damon se muestra para ser protector de Bonnie amenazando a Kai: "Podemos estar teniendo un poco de un desacuerdo, pero nunca poner una mano sobre ella." Bonnie también se sacrifica para dejar que Damon se vaya a casa. Luego se reúnen en Let Her Go y Damon afirma felizmente, "Lo hiciste". Para la temporada 7, están más cerca que nunca y Damon busca protegerla (y viceversa). Tienen sus pequeñas peleas de vez en cuando, pero finalmente se unen como amigos y aliados para ayudar a sus otros seres queridos contra la única cosa que más odian: los herejes. Durante la temporada, Damon y Bonnie se aliaron con frecuencia para evitar que Lily Salvatore y sus hijos adoptivos causaran estragos en Mystic Falls. También están cerca en amistad, hasta que Damon siente que desecar en un ataúd para esperar el regreso de Elena es lo correcto. Esto rompe el corazón de Bonnie y esto dañó gravemente su amistad. Tres años más tarde, Damon es despertado por Stefan siendo Rayna Cruz está detrás de él una vez más. Stefan, Damon, Enzo y Bonnie trabajan juntos para detener a Rayna. Esto sólo distorsiona la relación de Damon y Bonnie aún más, pero se unen de todas formas. Sin embargo, una vez que derrotaron a Rayna, sus poderes pasaron a Bonnie: los poderes de una cazadora de vampiros sobrenatural. Por Bonnie convirtiéndose en una cazadora implacable, esto influye en Bonnie para odiar a Damon una vez más, sólo peor que nunca. Damon trata de llegar a través de ella, incluso decirle en un sueño por tratar de conseguir la verdadera Bonnie de nuevo, pero esto no funciona. Damon quema uno de los últimos cuerpos de un cadáver conectado al lado de la cazadora de Bonnie y curó a Bonnie de la maldición de la cazadora. Poco después, Bonnie y Enzo bromean con Damon en el teléfono y confirman que Bonnie le ha perdonado y que son mejores amigos una vez más. Sin embargo, Damon escucha misteriosamente la voz de Elena en la bóveda del arsenal y es atraído fácilmente a él a pesar de las protestas de Enzo y de Bonnie sobre el teléfono para intentar y parar a Damon de seguir la voz. Pero es demasiado tarde; Damon ha sido atraído por las garras del monstruo de la Armería. Bonnie envía a Enzo primero para ver si podría salvar a Damon, pero también Enzo es capturado. Actualmente, Bonnie está devastada de que Damon y Enzo están desaparecidos y ella está desesperadamente tratando de encontrar Enzo junto con Damon. Matt Donovan :Artículo Principal: Matt y Bonnie thumb|Matt y Bonnie Matt y Bonnie son grandes amigos que han estado cerca desde la infancia. En Pilot, Bonnie se ve hablando y tratando de consolarlo sobre Elena. En la temporada 3, Matt mencionó que él y Bonnie eran salvavidas el verano pasado. Matt también tiene mucha confianza en Bonnie que confía en ella con su vida en The Reckoning. Aunque Matt se siente solo, Bonnie tranquiliza a Matt; "Tú eres el único de nosotros que realmente llega a vivir su vida como una persona normal, no importa lo perdido que te sientas. Enzo St. John :Artículo Principal: Bonnie y Enzo thumb|Bonnie y Enzo Originalmente, Enzo y Bonnie se conocieron y se convirtieron en conocidos. Además, en su mayoría compartían escenas ligeramente antagónicas. Sin embargo, Enzo es salvado por Bonnie, después de su primera muerte como un vampiro después de que casi fue succionado en Oblivion del otro lado colapsando. Después de esto, se vuelven más tolerantes entre sí, especialmente durante la temporada siete. En la temporada siete, Bonnie ayudó a Enzo a lidiar con los rechazos románticos de Lily Salvatore de él. Enzo también ayudó a Bonnie salvando su vida antes de que el arsenal pudiera llegar a ella. Mientras se esconden de la Armería, Enzo y Bonnie se acercan a pesar de que todavía tienen una relación de amor y odio entre sí, pero esto es sólo temporal que comparten su primer beso mientras se quedan en la cabina que se esconden juntos. Tres años después, Enzo y Bonnie están en una relación romántica y están enamorados el uno del otro. Actualmente, la vida de Enzo está en la línea debido a la criatura de la Armería que lo incapacita mentalmente y Bonnie está tratando de traerlo de vuelta a sí mismo. Otros Relaciones *Elena, Caroline y Bonnie (Mejores Amigas/Antiguas Aliadas) *Stefan y Bonnie (Aliados/Amigos Cercanos) *Tyler y Bonnie (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Luka y Bonnie (Ex-Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Klaus y Bonnie (Enemigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Bonnie y Esther (Antiguas Aliadas/Enemigos) *Bonnie y Jamie (Hermanas adoptivas/Amigos/Antiguos Enemigos) *Bonnie y Alaric (Buenos Amigos/Aliados/Antiguos Enemigos) *Bonnie y Nora (Amigas/Antiguas Aliadas/Antiguos Enemigos) *Bonnie y Mary Louise (Conocidos/Antiguas Aliadas) *Bonnie y Kol (Enemigos) *Bonnie y Atticus (Antiguos Amigos) *Bonnie y Rudy (Padre e Hija) *Bonnie y Abby (Madre e Hija) *Bonnie y Silas (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) *Ben y Bonnie (Ex-Amigos/Citas) *Bonnie t Katherine (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) *Bonnie y Liv (Amigas/Antiguas Aliadas) *Bonnie y Kai (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) Apariciones A Darker Truth * Part 2 (Material de Archivo, no acreditada) Temporada 1 * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel * Founder's Day Temporada 2 * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Temporada 3 * The Birthday (aparición en vídeo) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed Temporada 4 * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' (Fantasma Corporeal) Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Fantasma) *''True Lies'' (Fantasma) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Fantasma) *''Monster's Ball'' (Fantasma) *''Handle with Care'' (Fantasma) *''Death and the Maiden'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Gone Girl'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Rescue Me'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Resident Evil'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Man on Fire'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Promised Land'' (Fantasma Corporeal) *''Home'' (Fantasma Corporeal) Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (Grabación de mensajes de voz/grabación) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Mencionada) *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mencionada) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' The Originals Temporada 1 *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Mencionada) }} Episodios Ausentes ;Temporada 1 *En la Temporada 1, Bonnie no apareció en 6 episodios: **''Lost Girls'' **''A Few Good Men'' **''There Goes the Neighborhood'' **''Let The Right One In'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' ;Temporada 2 *En la Temporada 2, Bonnie no apareció en 5 episodios: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''The Descent'' **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' ;Temporada 3 *En la Temporada 3, Bonnie no apareció en 5 episodios: **''The Hybrid'' **''The End of the Affair'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''1912'' **''Heart of Darkness'' ;Temporada 4 *En la Temporada 4, Bonnie no apareció en 5 episodios: **''The Rager'' **''My Brother’s Keeper'' **''Bring It On'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' ;Temporada 5 * En Temporada 5, Bonnie no apareció en 5 episodios: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''The Devil Inside'' **''No Exit'' ;Temporada 6 * En la Temporada 6, Bonnie no apareció en 4 episodios: **''Woke Up With a Monster'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Stay'' **''I Never Could Love Like That'' ;Temporada 7 * En la Temporada 7, Bonnie no apareció en 3 episodios: **''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' **''Days of Future Past'' **''I Went to the Woods'' ;Temporada 8 * En la Temporada 8, Bonnie no apareció en 2 episodios: **''An Eternity of Misery'' **''We Have History Together'' }} Detrás de Escenas *El casting fue: Diecisiete años de edad, burbujeante, adorable, leal y de gran corazón, ella es la mejor amiga de Elena que está desarrollando sus habilidades psíquicas y los sentidos de que Stefan es peligroso. Ella también "ve" el cuervo negro de la muerte que parece estar siguiendo a Elena... Novelas :Artículo Principal: Bonnie McCullough. thumb|220px Bonnie McCullough es un personaje principal de la serie de libros The Vampire Diaries. Ella es una joven bruja de dieciocho años que originalmente comenzó como un psíquico humano. Bonnie es de la pequeña ciudad de la iglesia de Fells, Virginia. Bonnie es la mejor amiga de Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt y Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie es la única persona dentro de la serie entera para desarrollar una relación profunda, fuerte, tierna y genuina con Damon Salvatore (mientras que Bonnie tiene una relación del amor del odio con Damon en la adaptación de la televisión, aunque a partir de la sexta temporada. Bonnie nació el 10 de marzo de 1992 en Fells Church, Virginia. Es de ascendencia escocesa americana y es descendiente de antiguos druidas célticos (pronunciados Droo-ids). Ella tiene ascendencia de brujas y posee poderes psíquicos, que se desarrolló y se convirtió en inmensamente poderoso y fuerte durante un período de tiempo a lo largo del curso de la serie. Bonnie tiene una abuela escocesa de Edimburgo, Escocia, que es una bruja psíquica (como ella) y que ella estaba muy cerca. Ella tiene una hermana más vieja llamada Mary McCullough, que es una enfermera y que es dos a tres años más viejo que ella. Se ha mencionado en las novelas que Bonnie podría tener otra hermana que no sea Mary, aunque esto no es cierto y no ha sido confirmado por lo que se supone que Bonnie sólo tiene un hermano. Bonnie ha aprendido lentamente a controlar sus fuertes habilidades como psíquica, aunque sus poderes a menudo se vuelven demasiado abrumadores para ella manejar a veces. Las habilidades psíquicas de Bonnie son hereditarias según Bonnie, y dice que los poderes psíquicos siempre saltan una generación. La abuela de Bonnie tiene habilidades psíquicas (brujas), pero dice que su madre no las posee. Bonnie también se ha metido en el arte de la brujería con éxito y lo había hecho cuando trató de ayudar a Elena a encontrar a Stefan cuando había desaparecido en The Struggle. Físicamente, Bonnie es descrita como una niña pequeña y pequeña (mientras que Bonnie Bennett es alta) con profundos y grandes ojos marrones, un rostro en forma de corazón, largo cabello de fresa de color rojo-oro (que es ondulado permanente y Bonnie Bennett tiene cabello negro) Y piel o tez muy clara (mientras que Bonnie Bennett tiene piel oscura), que se dice para ser altamente translúcido y opaco. El aspecto físico de Bonnie se describe a menudo como inocente, delicado y infantil como un duendecillo, mientras que la apariencia de Bonnie Bennett es más dura, seria y más dura. Inicialmente, en el comienzo de la serie, Bonnie se presenta como bondadoso y cariñoso, pero no se ve que sea muy brillante, erudito e inteligente en absoluto. En Dark Reunion, Bonnie comienza a dabble en el arte de la brujería, y se retira con éxito un ritual de invocación para llamar a Stefan de nuevo a la Iglesia Fell, a continuación, logra con éxito ayudar a Stefan a comunicarse con un fantasma! Elena por diversos medios. Al final de Dark Reunion, Bonnie es la que grita por la injusticia de su destino trágico, lo que desencadena el regreso de Elena desde la otra vida. No se sabe si los poderes fuertes y poderosos de Bonnie desempeñaron un papel significativo en hacer que esto sucediera, o si era sólo una cuestión de tiempo afortunado (era la noche del solsticio de verano, cuando se decía que los fantasmas estaban propensos a regresar a la Tierra de todos modos ). Poco a poco se da cuenta de que no es tan tonta como cree que es (y, como resultado, como está convencida de todos los demás que es), y que en realidad es bastante ingeniosa, útil, necesaria y amada por todos sus amigos. Aunque la caracterización de Bonnie generalmente parece ser alegre, burbujeante y dulce, Bonnie está profundamente fascinada y atraída hacia la oscuridad y la no convencionalidad, especialmente con la muerte. Bonnie habla con frecuencia, fantasea y romantiza la muerte, especialmente la suya; Constantemente hablando de la profecía de su abuela escocesa de que sería joven y hermosa en su tumba, y ella va a morir románticamente. Ella es voluble, idealista y volátil cuando se trata del sexo opuesto, mientras que Bonnie en la serie de televisión apenas tiene un novio. Bonnie se describe para ser altamente coqueto y tímido. Ella tiene el hábito de perseguir a los niños, por lo tanto, esto la ha hecho parecer un poco volátil, tonto, inestable e incluso promiscuo cuando se trata del sexo opuesto. Ella ha tenido numerosos novios, aplasta y engaños que ella no parece tomar en serio en absoluto debido a su volatilidad, volatibilidad y su incapacidad para comprometerse a una relación estable, a largo plazo romántico. Bonnie ha mostrado cierto interés por Matt Honeycutt. Ella comienza a desarrollar una relación con Matt (especialmente en Dark Reunion), aunque Matt todavía está muy enamorado de Elena. Matt ha sido visto como muy protector sobre Bonnie, especialmente en lo que se refiere a Damon, y parece tener un hermano-hermana, mejor amigo o conexión platónica con ella. Ella tiene una conexión agradable y fácil con Matt. Bonnie tiene una atracción muy profunda, fuerte, indescriptible e innegable y conexión con Damon. Nombre *'Bonnie' es un nombre femenino de origen escocés o escocés-irlandés que significa "bonito", "hermoso", "encantador" o "atractivo". Se pronuncia BAHN-ee o BON-ee. **Otras ortografías y variaciones de Bonnie incluyen Bonea, Bonee, Bone, Boni, Bonia, Boniah, Bonie, Bonne, Bonnea, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnia, Bonniah, Bonnin, Bonnie-Bell, Bonnie-Belle, Bonnebell, Bonnebelle Bonnibela Bonnibela Bonnibella Bonnibell Bonnie Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonnell Bonn Bonn Bonn Bonn Bonn Bonn Bonn Bonnie. *'Sheila' es una forma femenina anglicized el nombre irlandés Síle. Es una versión inglesa del nombre y de la forma irlandesa de Cecilia. El nombre significa "ciego", "uno que es ciego" o sexto". Es pronunciado SHEE-la. **Otras ortografías y variaciones de Sheila incluyen Sheilah, Sheelagh, Shelagh, Shiela, Shyla, Selia, Sighle, Sheiletta, Sheilette, Sheiletta, Sheileta, Sheyla, Sheala, Sheela, Sheelah, Sheilagh, Sheileen, Sheilia, Sheillia, Sheilliah, Sheillynn, Sheilya , Shela, Shelah, Shiela, Shielah. *''Bennett'' es un nombre unisexo poco común, que podría ser de origen latino o hebreo. El significado del nombre es "bendito". Trivia Galería Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Estudiantes de Mystic Falls High School Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Familia Bennett Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:P Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Personajes Resucitados Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 1 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 5 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 6 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 7 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 8